runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP Foundation/SCPs/SCP-RS-067
Item #: SCP-RS-067 Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-RS-067 currently does not need to be contained as the public is largely unaware of its properties. In the event that SCP-RS-067 poses a hazard to the Foundation or the general public, Mobile Task Force Theta-4 ("Gardeners") is authorized to deploy the herbicide REDACTED to eradicate all instances in the wild; the resulting die-off is to be blamed on an unusual strain of blight. The Foundation is presently in possession of approximately 1.6 million SCP-RS-067 seeds. Personnel wishing to cultivate the plant for research purposes may request permission from Dr. Kelly Watts. Description: SCP-RS-067 is a tropical plant that produces commodities in exchange for gold. Instances take between █ and ██ hours to reach maturity once a seed is sown. Fertilizers have no discernible effect on the growth rate but can reduce the risk of disease. In its fully grown state, SCP-RS-067 is approximately 1.5 m in diameter at the base and 0.8 m tall. The stalk supports a large blossom with three (3) sepals, each between 1.2 and 1.5 m in length. The blossom contains several stamens and an opening leading to the ovule. Empirical evidence suggests a positive correlation between the gold intake and the overall knowledge level of the person sowing the seed. Only coins are accepted; all other forms of gold, including jewelry and ingots, are immediately spit out. The mechanism by which the gold is converted into nutrients is unknown. Although there exist substances capable of dissolving gold, such as aqua regia and certain cyanide solutions, none have been found in any part of the plant. Once sated, SCP-RS-067 begins producing a single large fruit from the ovule. This process is very rapid and usually takes no more than 10 minutes. The fruit is designated SCP-RS-067-1 and resembles a multi-colored ovoid, not unlike an Easter egg. Picking it causes SCP-RS-067 to wither and die. Fruit measure 0.7 m in length and 0.5 m in width, and consistently weigh 2.56 kg regardless of the amount of gold absorbed. SCP-RS-067-1 is inedible but can be opened to reveal commonly traded items. They have not been observed to contain anomalous properties. Some are found in the form of Bank of RuneScape notes; close inspection has shown the notes to be authentic. Observational data also suggests a positive correlation between the number of coins consumed and the total value of items (using Grand Exchange data) retrieved. Further details are available in the addenda below. Addendum RS-067-1: Items retrieved from SCP-RS-067-1 Fruit obtained from SCP-RS-067 have produced the following items to date: * SCP-RS-067 seeds, often in the thousands * Ores and bars (noted) * Seeds, including those of SCP-RS-067 * EXPUNGED * Uncut gemstones (noted) * Chicken feathers * Animals hides and bones (noted) * Various gardening supplies (noted) * Uncooked seafood (noted) * EXPUNGED * Crystalline fragments that can only be picked up by the person opening SCP-RS-067-1 * EXPUNGED Note from Dr. ████ █████: Those crystals appear to be part of a triskelion of some sort. They've only appeared a few times so far. Classification as an SCP object is being considered. Addendum RS-067-2: Observational results Accrued data suggests the value of goods retrieved from the fruit is lower than that of the input gold in the long run. An expected return of 98.23% has been obtained from a long-term study involving ███ harvests. The total value from a single instance has also never been observed to exceed 300% of that of the gold. Addendum RS-067-3: Excerpts from experiment log RS-067 Experiment: RS-067-17 Date: █ of Pentember, Year 1 Subject: Sir ████ Background: Subject is a member of the White Knights. Results: Instance consumed 223,818 coins; fruit produced 196,773 coins worth of items. Experiment: RS-067-30 Date: ██ of Pentember, Year 1 Subject: Skiller████ Background: Subject considers himself to knowledgeable in all areas but avoids combat for "pacifist" reasons. Results: Instance consumed 388,086 coins; fruit produced 432,660 coins worth of items. Experiment: RS-067-89 Date: ██ of Pentember, Year 1 Subject: ██████84 Background: Subject considers himself an "average" adventurer. Results: Instance died of disease. Experiment: RS-067-120 Date: ██ of Pentember, Year 1 Subject: Xx ████ Xx Background: Subject states he just moved to Gielinor but expressed eagerness to help. Results: Test not done as subject teleported away using EXPUNGED upon receiving the gold. Efforts to locate and administer amnestics to subject are underway. Notes: That EXPUNGED son of a EXPUNGED scammed us. We really need to start doing background checks on people we recruit from the public. -- Dr. ██████ Yao Experiment: RS-067-164 Date: ██ of Pentember, Year 1 Subject: █████ Background: Subject is a fully-fledged member of the Max Guild. Results: Instance consumed 649,981 coins; fruit produced 800,222 coins worth of items. Experiment: RS-067-229 Date: █ of Fentuary, Year 1 Subject: Ms ██████ Background: Subject grew up on a farm near ███████ and considers herself to be an expert in various outdoors skills but lacking in other disciplines. Results: Instance consumed 78,918 coins; fruit produced 62,454 coins worth of items. Experiment: RS-067-280 Date: █ of Fentuary, Year 1 Subject: Pure████ Background: Subject says he enjoys doing close-quarters combat more than anything else. Results: Instance consumed 82,830 coins; fruit produced 80,233 coins worth of items, and a crystalline fragment. Experiment: RS-067-███ Date: █ of Fentuary, Year 1 Subject: ████████ Background: Subject is a miner from █████████ and has been in the metallurgy industry his entire life. Results: Instance died of disease. Experiment: RS-067-███ Date: ██ of Fentuary, Year 1 Subject: ███████99 Background: Subject considers herself an "intrepid adventurer" who has embarked on many quests. Results: Instance consumed 343,860 coins; fruit produced 736,257 coins worth of items. All non-Foundation personnel were administered Class-C amnestics at the end of each experiment.